wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rycerze Teutonu
,,''Bądź bez strachu w obliczu swych wrogów. Bądź odważny i prawy, aby Bóg-Imperator cię miłował. Mów prawdę i spowiadaj się ze swych grzechów, zawsze, nawet gdyby prowadziło to do twej śmierci. Broń bezbronnych i nie czyń krzywdy wiernym. To twoja przysięga. (Daje akolicie pierścień, a potem uderza go w twarz). A to żebyś jej nie zapomniał. Powstań jako jego najznamienitszy oręż przeciwko wszelkim zdrajcom, bluźniercom i niewiernym! Powstań jako część jego nieśmiertelnej woli, którą nieść będziesz choćby na najdalsze zakątki galaktyki! Powstań jako Rycerz Teutonu… powstań, rycerzu!" - ''Przysięga Rycerzy Teutonu, składana przez każdego wiernego pragnącego wstąpić w ich szeregi. Spośród wszystkich sektorów i segmentów Imperium, najmroczniejszych i najplugawszych zakątków galaktyki gdzie ludzkość stawia jeszcze jakikolwiek opór hordom obcych i heretyckich niewiernych, to właśnie ci wojownicy zaliczają się do najbardziej fanatycznych, najlojalniejszych Imperatorowi i najbardziej oddanych sprawie, zwykłych ludzi, których wiara, czyny i odwaga niejednokrotnie zbliżają ich do legendarnych Astartes. Zbici w kilkanaście armii rozrzuconych po całym Imperium, składających się niekiedy z kilku regimentów o liczbie setek tysięcy zbrojnych, nieprzerwanie organizują krucjaty wymierzone w najplugawsze hordy niewyobrażalnych przekleństw tej galaktyki. Odziani jedynie w ciężkie zbroje i najznamienitsze rodzaje broni białej, wzmocnieni wiarą, furią oraz nienawiścią do niewiernych, sieją terror wśród każdego, kto śmie przeciwstawić się świętej woli Boskiego Cesarza ludzkości. Są nimi Rycerze Teutonu - bardzo liczne i jedyne w swoim rodzaju typy regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, walczące najczęściej u boku Czarnych Templariuszy. Historia Losy Rycerzy Teutonu bardzo się zmieniały od czasów ich powstania. Tak jak i dziś organizacja ta wciąż w małym stopniu przypomina Gwardię Imperialną, tak i w dalekiej przeszłości istniało jeszcze mniej powodów by ją do regimentów Astra Millitarum porównywać. Zwłaszcza na pierwotne podchodzenie pierwszych Rycerzy, oraz ich założyciela i pierwszego wielkiego regenta - Baliona z Akki. Męczeństwo Balliona Tak zwany Balion wywodzący się z Akki (swojego świata macierzystego) urodził się w nieznanych do końca latach czterdziestego Millenium, prawdopodobnie w latach 799 - 803.M40. Akka była prymitywnym światem feudalnym, gdzie wiara oraz wszelkie cnoty Imperialnego, wierzącego obywatela były stawiane na pierwszym miejscu, to też Balion takim właśnie obywatelem swojego świata się stał, pełniąc rolę ministranta i pomocnika kapłana zajmującego się katedrą w jego mieście, co miało ogromny wpływ na jego dalsze losy. Jego wiara była niezłomna i bardzo silna, a przynajmniej on sam tak uważał. Codziennie modląc się do swojego najwspanialszego Boga-Imperatora, błagał go o przybycie na Akkę Czarnych Templariuszy, do których zawsze chciał wstąpić - jego mistycznych, potężnych wojowników Astartes, którzy zgodnie z czytanymi przez Baliona legendami i baśniami, byli fizyczną manifestacją jego gniewu oraz boskości. Wkrótce, gdy Balion ukończył 19 lat, w dniu jego urodzin na Akkę przybyła flota rekrutacyjna Czarnych Templariuszy. Młodzieniec uznał przybycie wspaniałych wojowników za nagrodę od Imperatora za jego wytrwałą wiarę. Uradowany Ballion jako pierwszy z niebywałą chęcią rzucił się jako chętny wstąpienia w szeregi zakonu marines. Jak szybko został do nich przyjęty, tak równie szybko został przez templariuszy wyrzucony. Jakkolwiek silna nie była by wiara Baliona, nie tyczyło się to jego siły fizycznej, która była zbyt słaba aby pozwolić mu ukończyć trening rekrutacyjny. Balion został wygnany z floty rekrutacyjnej Czarnych Templariuszy, skąd wrócił z powrotem na Akkę do pracy w polu, cierpiąc wieli żal, smutek i upokorzenie. Przeklinał swój los, pytał się Imperatora za jakie grzechy sprowadził na niego takie nieszczęście, a nie uzyskawszy od niego odpowiedzi, chłostał się całymi dniami, daremnie próbując zwrócić jego uwagę swoimi cierpieniami. W końcu wiara Baliona zaczęła słabnąć, przez miesiące stawał się coraz mniej gorliwym fanatykiem. Przyszedł czas kiedy uznał, że porzucony przez samego Imperatora, nie ma sensu dalej żyć. Balion planował swoje samobójstwo starannie i dokładnie, lecz w noc przed jego popełnieniem nawiedziła go pewna wizja - według niego przyśnił mu się sam Imperator, który nakazał mu wyruszyć na Sabbat w celu rozgrzeszenia. Balion odzyskując nadzieję i zapał, niezwłocznie ruszył do sektora świętej Sabbat w pośród setek pielgrzymów. Zgodnie z następnymi wskazówkami z nachodzących go wizji, wstąpił do obradujących tam mnichów, poświęcając całemu sektorowi wiele lat swojej nowej duchownej służby. Szybko awansował w hierarchii tamtejszych mnichów i niezwykle się na tym wzbogacił, biorąc opłaty za msze w prowadzonej przez niego Imperialnej katedrze oraz za środek transportu wiernych, który był głównym źródłem utrzymania mnichów Sabbat. Powstanie Rycerzy Teutonu Po wielu kolejnych latach służby, gdy Ballion ukończył czterdzieści lat, odszedł z Sabbat, kupując swój pierwszy własny okręt pancerny wraz z załogą i zgodnie w kolejnymi wizjami od Imperatora, wyruszył na nieznane tereny Wschodniego Maelstormu. Właśnie w tedy zaczęły się początki jego organizacji. W 843.40M Ballion napotkał się na Imperialny świat o nazwie Teuton opanowany przez wojnę domową. Schodząc na jego powierzchnię, ogłosił się tamtejszej ludności wysłannikiem Bożym mającym przywrócić Imperialny ład na Teutonie. Z początku w jego przepowiednie uwierzyło niewiele ludzi, lecz za pomocą oręża i przelanej krwi nagle zyskał sobie coraz więcej wiernych. W krótki czas Balion uzbierał ogromną armię, dzięki której zaprowadził porządek na Teutonie i mianował się jego gubernatorem i jednocześnie mistrzem stworzonego przez siebie zakonu Rycerzy Teutonu. Ballion był pewien, że wypełnia najświętszą wolę Imperatora. Jego samozwańczy zakon zmusił ludność Teutonu do odbudowania infrastruktury ,przemysłu planety i Imperialnego kultu. To pozwoliło mu na wybudowanie większej ilości statków z których utworzył flotę. Ballion przywdział zbroję, kolczugę, hełm, wielki dwuręczny miecz energetyczny i czarną pelerynę ze znakiem czerwonego krzyża, który bardzo szybko stał się godłem zarówno wszystkich Rycerzy Teutonu oraz podbitych przez nich światów. Pod pretekstem wypełniania woli Bożej i oczyszczenia się wobec grzechów popełnionych w młodości, wyruszył na czele armii swoich Rycerzy, przywracając Imperialny ład na kolejne, sąsiednie światy. Wkrótce podboje Balliona przerodziły się w tak zwaną "Krucjatę pojednania" nawracając mieczem, ogniem oraz przelaną krwią niewiernych całe trzy sąsiednie sektory - Teutonicus, Requiliebrus oraz Georgius. Zwycięstwa te, wzmocniły jego zakon wielokrotnie, przyłączając do swoich szeregów setki tysięcy wiernych, zyskując tony łupów, uzbrojenia, przemysłu zbrojeniowego i przede wszystkim sławę z rzezi milionów heretyków oraz xenos. Przez następne lata, Ballion i jego Rycerze Teutonu zyskali rozgłos w całym Imperium, przyłączając się do krucjat prowadzonych przez wszelkich lojalistów w całym Imperium i zyskując olbrzymie poparcie od Eklezji, która wspiera ich pieniężnie. Przez ponad czterdzieści lat panowania Balliona z Akki, jego rycerze stali się realną siłą, zakładając obozy rekrutacyjne i fortece gdziekolwiek wojowali. Walka nie była jedyną działalnością Rycerzy Teutonu, bowiem zakładali oni również szpitale i kaplice gdzie wierni z całego Imperium mogli leczyć się za darmo pod opieką mnichów. Zdobywanie łupów, cnoty wyznawane przez Rycerzy Teutonu i sprawa za którą walczyli, każdego roku przyciągała i wciąż przyciąga do nich tysiące wiernych chcących przelewać krew zdrajców i heretyków. Wiele odłamów Inkwizycji oraz zakonów Astartes zaczęło darzyć Balliona szacunkiem w tym Czarni Templariusze oraz Siostry Bitwy, z którymi Ballion ze względu na przeszłość i na podobną mentalność jego własnej armii, utrzymywał przyjazne relacje. Nawet niejednokrotnie miał okazję rozmawiać twarzą w twarz z samym Marszałkiem Helbrechtem. Nieoczekiwana śmierć Balliona z Akki W roku 883.40M kiedy krucjata pojednania trwająca ponad czterdzieści lat dobiegała końca, dowodził on swoimi zbrojnymi na ostatnim świecie sektora Georgius stawiającym ciężki opór przez okupujących go sług chaosu. Podbój Jeharsalem (bo pod taką nazwą ten świat był znany) szedł powoli lecz sukcesywnie. Zdrajcy byli wybijani w fenomenalnych ilościach, a wiernym towarzyszyła nawet nieznana z nazwy kopania Czarnych Templariuszy. Krucjata, której Ballion poświęcił większość swojego życia mogła już zakończyć się w tym roku, gdy by nie tragedia, która go dosięgnęła. Ballion przeprawiając się przez most w drodze do kolejnej bitwy, w nieoczekiwanych dzisiaj okolicznościach stracił równowagę, po czym spadł ze swojego wierzchowca, prosto do rzeki przepływającej pod mostem. Odziany w ciężką zbroję stary mistrz zakonu nie zdołał wypłynąć z wody o własnych siłach i utonął. Ziemia obiecana Tak oto kończy się historia Balliona z Akki, którego nieoczekiwana i absurdalana śmierć, była druzgoczącym ciosem dla morale Rycerzy z Tautonu. Wkrótce lojaliści przegrali i zostali wypędzeni z Jeharsalem nie zdołając zabrać ciała mistrza zakonu ze sobą, a jedynie pośpiesznie ukryć, zmumufikować i pochować przed jego rozkładem lub zbezczeszczeniem ze strony heretyków. Na miejsce poległego wodza krucjaty stanął jego najbliższy i najwierniejszy sługa - Jacques Dore z Arnidu, który przejął władzę w Zakonie Rycerzy Teutonu, po czym zatrzymał wielki kontratak sług chaosu okupiony wielkimi stratami oraz utratą kilkunastu światów. Niedługo po tej haniebnej porażce, zmarły Ballion z Akki został uznany za świętego, a Jeharsalem na którym zginął za ziemię świętą co było tylko motywacją do jej jak najszybszego odbicia dla wszystkich Rycerzy Teutonu oraz milionów innych wiernych z całego Imperium uznających świętość Balliona. Wkrótce dało to początek kolejnym krucjatom w wyniku których ziemie Jeharsalemu i pobliskich światów przesiąknięte są krwią milionów poległych lojalistów i heretyków. Ziemia święta przechodziła z rąk do rąk ponad sto razy w ciągu tysiąca lat! Rycerze Teutonu wielokrotnie organizowali krucjaty z Czarnymi Templariuszami, Siostrami Bitwy, armiami Inkwizytorów i wszelkiego rodzaju ochotników u boku, w których odbijali miejsce spoczynku Balliona z Akki i miażdżyli okupujące je hordy zdrajców, a następnie z pomocą Inkwizycji dokonywali jej oczyszczenia, "wielkiego egzorcyzmu" lecz za każdym razem tracili ją po kilku dekadach panowania na rzecz kolejnego heretyckiego kontrataku i na odwrót. Doktryna Styl walki Rycerzy Teutonu jest w dużej mierze wzorowany na strategii Czarnych Templariuszy. Każdy z Rycerzy winien pamiętać, że z wrogiem walczy się głównie na odległość nie większą niż długość klingi miecza zyskując honor i poważanie. Ponadto zakon ten uważa iż walcząc z wrogiem wręcz mamy pewność zniszczenia go, a poprzez to szansę na oczyszczenie się ze wszelkich grzechów. Rycerze Teutonu są twardymi, nieustępliwymi i fanatycznymi wojownikami, starając się naśladować cnoty reprezentowane przez Czarnych Templariuszy. W zakonie wśród zbrojnych walczących wręcz niedopuszczalne jest chowanie się w okopach i krycie za ruinami, lecz nie dotyczy to mnichów zakonnych specjalizujących się w walce na dystans. Mimo, że są oni w mniejszości, Zakon Teutonu posiada również nie małą siłę rażenia przeciwnika na dystans w postaci artylerii, wsparcia pancernego oraz zakutych w lekkie zbroje i uzbrojonych najczęściej w wzmocnione lasguny strzelców, szturmowców. Jednak technika bezpośredniej walki wręcz jest wciąż popularniejsza. Rycerze Teutonu wolą rzucić się na pozycje wroga i go zniszczyć lub zginąć na polu walki jak na lojalnych fanatyków przystało. Wzorując się na Czarnych Templariuszach, przed każdą walką składają specjalne śluby, zobowiązując się do ekstremalnej brawury i odwagi oraz wymierzania świętej kary wrogom Imperatora. Uzbrojenie i opancerzenie Choć są wciąż w większości zwykłymi ludźmi, Rycerze Teutonu jak najwierniej starają się odwzorować taktyki Czarnych Templariuszy w bezpośredniej walce wręcz. Z tego to powodu podobnie jak Astartes, mają dostęp do najbardziej wyspecjalizowanych rodzajów broni białej jakimi może się posługiwać żołnierz Imperium. Na mocy specjalnego przyzwolenia Departamento Munitorum i ze względu na wielki wkład w szerzenie Imperialnego kultu jaki regimenty tego Zakonu sobą reprezentują, wśród szeregów Rycerzy Teutonu widuje się unikaty, których dostrzeżenie w jakichkolwiek innych formacjach zbrojnych Gwardii Imperialnej graniczy z cudem. Ich uzbrojenie zarówno dystansowe jak i do walki wręcz jest masowo wzmacniane świętymi relikwiami, kropidłami, pieczęciami i wszelkim religijnym ustrojstwem wszelkiego rodzaju, co czyni Rycerzy Teutonu szczególnie skutecznymi w walce z chaosem. Do wachlarza oręża Zakonników Teutonu zaliczają się dwie grupy uzbrojenia: Broń biała -Miecze łańcuchowe - Tego rodzaju oręża chyba nie trzeba opisywać. O ile w przeciętnych regimentach Gwardii Imperialnej jest to broń rzadka i prestiżowa, przeznaczona tylko dla Komisarzy i weteranów, w Zakonie Teutonu stanowi podstawowe wyposażenie każdego rycerza zaczynającego swoją służbę poświęconą szerzeniu Imperialnej wiary. Ze względu na nastawienie światów kuźni Zakonu głównie na masową produkcję broni białej oraz wieczne wsparcie pieniężne na zbrojenia od Eklezji, broń łańcuchowa wszelkiego rodzaju bez przerwy zalega w magazynach mimo nieprzerwanej, masowej rekrutacji. -Topory łańcuchowe - Ze względu na swoją skuteczność i cenę nieco rzadsze niż miecze łańcuchowe, lecz równie popularne i nie mniej rzadsze na polu bitewnym krucjat prowadzonych przez zakon. Zaliczane są to broni podstawowych dzierżonych od zwykłych akolitów, poprzez pełnoprawnych rycerzy aż do palladynów i kapitanów. -Broń energetyczna - Dwuręczne miecze, topory, halabardy, nadziaki, buławy, buzdygany, a nawet rękawice energetyczne to tylko jedne z tych wielu rzadkości wśród zwykłych regimentów, które wśród wyższych rang Teutonu są widywane bardzo często, choć jak wiadomo ze względu na cenę ich wykonania znacznie rzadziej niż broń łańcuchową. A ponieważ zakonników wyższych rang jest również bardzo wielu, często tworzy się z nich oddzielne drużyny bądź chorągwie, którzy właściwie dowodzeni i uzbrojeni właśnie w swój oręż energetyczny, sieją terror wśród wrogiej, ciężkiej piechoty. -Miotacze ognia - choć nie zaliczają się do roni białych, są w zakonie równie często wykorzystywane w bezpośrednich starciach. Ze względu na szeroki dystans rażenia, łamanie morale wroga oraz kult palenia heretyków, oręż miotający ogniem wszelkiego rodzaju cieszy się wielką popularnością wśród Rycerzy Teutonu. -Broń melta - ze względu na olbrzymią ilość piechoty na jaką nastawiona jest taktyka zakonu, rycerze nie rzadko posyłani są również do bezpośredniej walki z pojazdami nieprzyjaciela. Zwykłe miecze energetyczne nie wystarczą na ciężko opancerzone pojazdy jak chociażby drednoty i plugawiciele chaosu. Z tego powodu rycerze idący na bezpośredni bój z maszynami niewiernych, wyposażeni są w granaty, miotacze i ciężkie miotacze melta, które wzmocnione pieczęciami i właściwie użyte, przetopią nawet najoporniejszy pancerz. Warto również wspomnieć o wierze - potędze fanatyzmu, bez której Rycerze Teutony będący pozornie zwykłymi ludźmi nie pokonywali by wręcz olbrzymie armie chaosu. Wzmagana codziennymi modlitwami i kapłanami eklezji regularnie zagrzewających Rycerzy do świętej wojny przeciwko niewiernym, stanowi potężną broń, a zarazem tarczę dzięki której nawet zwykli akolici podczas religijnej ekstazy pokonują dziesiątki wrogów pod rząd, wytrzymując czasowo nawet najcięższe rany. Broń dystansowa Co do orężu niszczącego wrogów ludzkości na dystans, ten w Zakonie Teutonu nie różni się bardzo od wyposażenia przeciętnych regimentów Gwardii. Wśród milionowych szeregów wielu oddzielnych armii zakonu rozsianych po galaktyce, znajdują się setki tysiące strzelców, pokaźna, lecz nie wykraczająca za standardy pancerna i artyleryjska siła, która ze względu na taktykę Zakonu, odbywa rolę drugorzędną na polu bitwy. Nieco mocniejsza broń laserowa i plazmowa wzmocniona pieczęciami, artyleria, skromne wsparcie lotnicze, najpospolitsze lekkie i średnie pojazdy pancerne - sentinele, chimery, leman-russy, oraz rzadziej ciężkie jak Baneblade są typowym uzbrojeniem Zakonnych wojsk dystansowych. Opancerzenie Ze względu na taktykę Rycerzy Teutonu, mają oni dostęp do jedynych w swoim rodzaju zbrój wspomaganych zaprojektowanych dla zwykłego człowieka będącymi jednym z głównych znaków rozpoznawczych zakonu. O ile widok gwardzisty zakutego w zbroi jest czymś niezmiernie rzadkim i trudnym do wyobrażenia w pozostałych obszarach Imperium, tak w regimentach armii zakonnych Teutonu nie jest to niczym nowym. Wśród mnichów zakonnych wszystkich rodzajów wojsk Teutonu - zarówno specjalizujących się w walce na dystans jak i wręcz - spotykane są następujące rodzaje opancerzenia. -Kolczuga męczennika - podstawowy element zbroi każdego wiernego w służbie zakonu. Nosi ją dosłownie każdy - od zwykłego gwardzisty wojsk dystansowych, poprzez początkujących akolitów i rycerzy aż po najwspanialszych paladynów, dowódców i regentów. W przypadku zwykłych gwardzistów najczęściej jest ukryta pod szatami zakonnymi lub pancerzem karpaksowym. W przypadku rycerzy pod cięższą zbroją, aby zapewnić dodatkową osłonę i wygodę w poruszaniu się. Kolczuga męczennika nie zapewnia wytrzymałej osłony, która jest porównywalna z ochroną zwykłych pancerzy osobistych Astra Millitarum. Oprócz zwykłych, podrzędnych giermków, znajdują się i śmiali, pełnoprawni rycerze, którzy poruszają się tylko i wyłącznie w kolczugach uznając swoją wiarę za silniejszą i lepszą niż jakakolwiek zbroja. -Zakonny pancerz osobisty - nic innego jak nieco zmodyfikowany kształtem i dający więcej osłony pancerz osobisty typowy dla strzelców i wszelkiego rodzaju wojsk zakonnych walczących na dystans. Zapewnia osłonę na nieco większym obszarze ciała, chroniąc również całą lub większość twarzy, stopy, dłonie i przedramiona wiernego. -Zbroja pokuty - To od niej zaczyna się zbiór opancerzenia używanego przez rycerzy idących w bezpośredni bój na odległość miecza. Tak samo jak kolczuga, jest ot typowa zbroja dla każdego przeciętnego, początkującego bądź też doświadczonego rycerza Teutonu, co czyni ją najpospolitszą i najczęściej spotykaną spośród wszystkich. Znacznie wytrzymalsza, lecz także i cięższa od pancerza osobistego, zapewnia skuteczną osłonę przed ostrzałem broni laserowej, odłamkami, ciosami broni łańcuchowej oraz niewielką szansę na zrykoszetowanie pocisku boltera. Komplet zbroi pokuty tak jak każda zbroja zakonu składa się z nagolenników, osłony na uda, cały tors, ramiona, przedramiona, szyję i przede wszystkim głowę. Lecz zbroja ta nie jest dla każdego. Nie dosyć, że jest dozwolona tylko dla pełnoprawnego Rycerza Teutonu, musi być on wystarczająco bogaty jak i silny by ją zakupić i przede wszystkim unieść. -Iram pie Sanctus - jeden z dziesiątek rodzajów najbardziej prestiżowych zbroi przeznaczonych tylko dla doświadczonych zakonników o woli i wierze bardzo trudnej lub niemożliwej do złamania. Ciężka bo ważąca i aż 30kg, bogato zdobiona oraz bardzo wygodna, wymaga przejścia operacji implantów wspomagających siłę użytkownika, wielu lat nienagannej służby w Zakonie i przelewania krwi niewiernych ku czci Imperatora. Zbudowana z licznych warstw zbroi i najwspanialszych materiałów balistycznych, jest trudna do wykonania i droga, lecz zdecydowanie warta takiego trudu. Iram pie Sanctus zapewnia skuteczną osłonę przed bronią miotającą płomieniami, bronią laserową, odłamkami i zapewnia sporą szansę na zatrzymanie pocisku bolterowego. Wraz z aktywowanym, wbudowanym generatorem tarczą rosariusa, zapewni osłonę nawet przed ostrzałem broni plazmowej i psionicznej. Iram pie Sanctus jest często widywana wśród najróżniejszych weteranów weteranów, palladynów, lordów, markizów i regentów. -Tarcza ochronna - Nic innego jak zwykła tarcza różnorakich kształtów, wielkości i ozdobień zależnych od rodu z którego pochodzi używający ją rycerz. Zapewnia skuteczną osłonę przed bronią białą i ostrzałem. Są bardzo popularne i często widywane wśród wojsk frontowych. Ich skuteczność w osłonie użytkownika głównie zależy od ceny wykonania. Te najdroższe mogą zawierać w sobie nawet pole energetyczne z łatwością łamiące większość mieczy próbujących je przebić. Organizacja Od czasu założenia, aż do śmierci Balliona z Akki, Zakon Teutonu był trwałą, silną i dumną organizacją zależną tylko jak można było by przypuszczać od pierwszego mistrza i woli Imperatora. Lecz sytuacja uległa gwałtownym zmianom tuż po śmierci Balliona z Akki, którego odejście osłabiło Rycerzy Teutonu. Do czasów obecnych, w dowództwie i organizacji zaszło wiele przemian. Następni regenci i mistrzowie zakonu, którzy nie umieli już tak sprawnie zarządzać całą organizacją jak Ballion, stopniowo czynili zakon coraz bardziej zależnym od Rady Terry. Władza Imperialna szybko podporządkowywała sobie kolejnych mistrzów, co w późniejszych czasach doprowadziło do absurdalnych reform, w wyniku których aż do dziś Zakon jest podzielony na czternaście armii rozsianych po całych Imperium. Są one pod zwierzchnictwem czternastu osobnych regentów, którzy podporządkowani są Adeptus Administratum. Oprócz przyjmowania głównych rozkazów dotyczących np. zapewniania wsparcia w pobliskiej wojnie organizowanej przez Imperium, regenci i ich armie szermierzy (złożone najczęściej z kilku regimentów o średniej sile 250,000-500,000 ludzi) mają sporą swobodę wypowiadaniu krucjat i wojen wszelkim wrogom ludzkości wyznaczonym dla nich obszarze galaktyki, w którym dana armia stacjonuje. Ścigając niewiernych w formacjach olbrzymich flot zakonu, lub odpierając ich ataki na planetach-fortecach, Rycerze nie ustaną dopóki wszelka obecność znienawidzonych zdrajców i obcych nie zostanie wyrżnięta wpień. Lecz aby zasilić tak dużą siłę zbrojną w amunicję, sprzęt i prowiant, potrzebny jest ktoś kto będzie to wszystko organizować. Armie Zakonu zajmujące się wieczną wojną są wstanie zapewnić sobie środki do przetrwania zdobywając łupy, lecz starczą one tylko na określony czas. Stałym dostępem niezbędnych surowców dla armii regentów, utrzymaniem wiary i morale na stałym poziomie, opracowywaniem nowego uzbrojenia, organizowaniem ważniejszych wojen oraz rekrutacją i treningiem nowych rycerzy chcących wstąpić w szeregi Zakonu, zajmuje się Rada Opaczności, na której czele stoi sam mistrz Teutonu - bezpośredni spadkobierca obowiązków Balliona z Akki i poprzednich pokoleń mistrzów. Rada Opaczności składa się z najwyśmienitszych logistyków, ekonomów, kapłanów, tech-mistrzów, handlowców i rycerzy służących zakonowi, którzy stanowią szkielet i największą z elit całego Zakonu. A ponieważ Zakon Teutonu zalicza się do organizacji Imperialnych, rada opaczności również w najważniejszych kwestiach jest podporządkowana Radzie Terry, lecz wciąż w dużym stopniu niezależna. Spis armii zakonu: # Armia regenta Gotfryda Szalonego - południowe Segmentum Ultima, okolice Pavonis. # Armia regenta Ezekiela Vordegasta - północno-wschodnie Segmentum Obscurus, okolice Noageddonu # Armia regenta Jeremiego z Harakonu - południowo-zachodnie Segmentum Tempestus, okolice Illustris # Armia regenta Seldżuka Gniewnego - północne Segmentum Obscurus, okolice Vessor # Armia reganta Rajmunda Conrada - zachodnie Segmentum Ultima, okolice Rigant # Armia reganta Roberta Kulawego # Armia reganta Zaasha Czarnego # Armia reganta Nostradamusa Oziębłego # Armia reganta Henryka z Hendyburgu # Armia reganta Baldwilliona Pobożnego (najważniejsza) - środkowo-zachodnie Segmentum Ultima, strzeżenie Jeharsalem i okolicznych światów przed najazdami niewiernych. # Armia reganta Langwilego Uzorpatora - północne Segmentum Solar, okolice Thranx # Armia reganta Faustyna Wartownika - segmentum Pacificus, okolice Jakart # Armia reganta Teodora Krzywonosego - północno-wschodnie segmentum Ultima, okolice Bork # Armia reganta Apollona z Diatq - środkowe Segmentum Obscurus - Cypra Mundi Rekrutacja i szkolenie Wielkie krucjaty, ubijanie tuzinów niewiernych, niewyobrażalnie obfite łupy, wspaniałe przygody i przede wszystkim rozsiewanie świętej woli Boga ludzkości po całej galaktyce - to główne zalety, które każdego Imperialnego roku przyciągają dziesiątki tysięcy nowych akolitów do służby Zakonowi Teutonu chcących oczyścić swoje dusze z popełnionych grzechów. Mogło by się zdawać, że zakon jest alternatywą dla ludzi pragnących, lecz nie mogących dołączyć do marines. W końcu Rycerzy Teutonu więcej zbliża do Czarnych Templariuszy niż do Gwardii Imperialnej, a do tego roczne przychody nowych członków są nieporównywalnie większe z przychodem nowych Astartes jakiegokolwiek zakonu. W tym przypadku każdy mógłby stwierdzić, że do Zakonu Świętego Balliona z Akki może wstąpić każdy. I rzeczywiście można przyznać, że tak jest. Służbie zakonowi może poddać się każdy chętny, wierzący Imperialny obywatel. Lecz nie oznacza to, że każdy chętny z zostanie pełnoprawnym Rycerzem Teutonu, o nie nie! Owszem nosić amunicję, prowiant, sprzątać w kwaterach i klasztorach rycerzy, zostać serwitorem lub zwykłym gwardzistom może każdy lepszy ochotnik, jeżeli w ten sposób zaspokoi swoje obowiązki wobec Imperatora. Lecz prawdziwym, pełnoprawnym, legendarnym i niosącym zgubę wszelkim wrogom ludzkości Rycerzem Teutonu może zostać tylko szlachetnie urodzony, wykształcony i wystarczająco bogaty szlachcic. Jego wiara musi być silna, a wraz z nią siła fizyczna z których pomocą uniesie ciężką zbroję, tarczę, miecz i nie przestraszy się byle przeciwnika. Do służenia jako pełnoprawny zakonnik, wymagana jest i również nie mała suma pieniędzy, które trafiając do skarbca, pozwolą na zakup tej oto zbroi oraz oręża. W końcu nawet Zakon sam w sobie musi jakoś zarabiać na finansowanie nieustannych krucjat i czternastu olbrzymich armii. Gdy owi ochotnicy wstąpią już do Zakonu, przechodzą oni pasowanie w którym powtarzają i recytują przysięgę Rycerzy. Wstąpić do Zakonu można tylko za młodu, dlatego pasowani są najpierw na giermków, akolitów, którzy u boku swojego pana przez lata będą poznawać wszelkie obyczaje, zasady i życie panujące w zakonie. Z czasem nauczą się od swych panów wszystkiego - od zajmowania się wierzchowcem pana, poprzez szermierkę i dobre maniery aż do wykuwania i nakładania zbroi. Młody giermek nie będzie ustępował kroku swojemu panu, aż do śmierci w boju, podróżując i walcząc u jego boku na krucjatach, honorowych pojedynkach, ucztach i pielgrzymkach gdzie po drodze nauczy się bardzo wiele, niemalże wszystkiego co pozwoli mu w przyszłości na stanie się pełnoprawnym Rycerzem Teutonu, gdy Imperator uzna, że nadeszła już taka pora. Krucjaty Jeharsalem ARTYKUŁ W BUDOWIE! Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Imperium